ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
The Scooby Snack Thief/Transcript
(The episode starts with Scooby and Shaggy eating Scooby Snacks on a bench.) Shaggy: Zoinks! Like, these are the best, Scoob. Scooby: Reah. Velma always love giving them to us when she asks us. Shaggy: You're right, Scooby! Let's just hope something doesn't steal our Scooby Snacks! (A Pokémon takes the Scooby Snacks away from them) Or not... (Scooby and Shaggy notices that the Scooby Snacks are gone.) Scooby: Ruh roh! Something stole our Scooby Snacks! Shaggy: What?! (Takes out his sword) Who stole our Scooby Snacks? (Shaggy and Scooby run to various places searching for the thief, until they finally came across the place where they find the thief.) Shaggy: (gasps) Zoinks! Like, this can't really be happening! *cuts to Snorlax, who is napping by a tree with Scooby Snacks on his belly. The camera pans up from his legs to his face.* Snorlax have stolen our Scooby Snacks! *cuts back to Shaggy and Scooby, with Shaggy putting his sword away before turning towards Scooby* What should we do now, Scoob!? Scooby: *Sneakly, walks and reaches to Snorlax for the Scooby Snack and takes it from him* Reasy, riecy. Shaggy: Good thinking, Scoob. Officer Anthony: Hey, you there! Shaggy: (gulps) Don't tell me there is a police officer behind us? (Scooby looks behind and sees the police.) Scooby: Like, yep! Officer Terrafin: You two are under arrest for stealing Scooby Snacks! Shaggy: Zoinks! In that case... RUN!!!!!!!! Scooby: Reah! (Officer Terrafin grabs hold of Shaggy and Scooby.) Officer Terrafin: Where do you think you're going? That's so it! We're going to take you guys to court! (Snorlax wakes up with a yawn and then looks at the police.) Snorlax: Snorlax? Officer Terrafin: That includes you, Snorlax! Snorlax: What!? But I was just... Officer Anthony: No "buts"! Get in the Police Truck right now, all of you! Shaggy: Like, this is just so lame! *starts walking to the Police Truck* How did we ever get into this kind of problem? (Shaggy, Scooby, and Snorlax all get in the Police Truck. After they get into it, Officer Terrafin slams the door in front of them and walks to the front of the it. He and Officer Anthony gets onto the seats, with Terrafin at the driver's seat and Anthony at the passenger's seat.) Officer Terrafin: Let's see what Ikki thinks about that problem! Officer Anthony: Yeah, like right! (Officer Terrafin starts the engine, and the Police Truck starts moving to the court, where Ikki is doing his job.) (Cuts to the back of the Police Truck where Shaggy and Scooby are on top of Snorlax, who is sleeping.) Shaggy: (sad) Like, wow, Scoob. How did we ever get into this crap? Scooby: (sad) Reah, how? (Cuts to the front of the Police Truck where Officer Terrafin is still driving it.) Officer Anthony: Well, you know. Maybe we wouldn't be taking them to court if that never actually happened! Officer Terrafin: You're goddamn right about that, Anthony! Let's hope that the court will find someone guilty by the time the case is closed! (Theme Song) (End of Theme Song) (Title Card: The Scooby Snack Thief) (Sonic879, your turn.) Category:Transcripts